Lovin' you (song)
Lyrics |-|Japanese= あの駅に着いたなら君は もう僕の彼女じゃなくなる 少しゆっくり歩いて 君は言葉探してる 最後まで言わなくてもいいよ その顔見ればわかるから いつも　待ち合わせしてた 改札が近づくよ my everyday 僕の隣で笑ってた feel far away もう二度と あの日の君に会えないね Lovin’ you つないでた君の手が Lovin’ you 離れてゆく Lovin’ you 僕の手はぬくもりを Lovin’ you 覚えているのに 守れると願った気持ちは 愛を押しつけただけかな 君の心が閉じてく それさえも気づかずに oh hard to say 何を言えばよかっただろう so far away もう一度 笑顔の君にしたいのに Lovin’ you いつまでも続いてる Lovin’ you 夢を見てた Lovin’ you どんな日も変わらずに Lovin’ you 輝いていたよ 明日また　会えるみたいに いつものように振り向いてほしい 君といた　そのすべて 思い出になる前に Lovin’ you つないでた君の手が Lovin’ you 離れてゆく Lovin’ you 僕の手は君だけを Lovin’ you 求めているのに Lovin’ you いつまでも続いてる Lovin’ you 夢を見てた Lovin’ you どんな日も変わらずに Lovin’ you 輝いていたよ Lovin’ you 夢を見てた |-|Romanized= ano eki ni tsuita nara kimi wa mou boku no kanojo ja naku naru sukoshi yukkuri aruite kimi wa kotoba sagashiteru saigo made iwanakute mo ii yo sono kao mireba wakaru kara itsumo machiawase shiteta kaisatsu ga chikadzuku yo my everyday boku no tonari de waratteta feel far away mou nidoto ano hi no kimi ni aenai ne Lovin’ you tsunaideta kimi no te ga Lovin’ you hanarete yuku Lovin’ you boku no te wo nukumori wo Lovin’ you oboeteru no ni mamoreru to negatta kimochi wa ai wo hoshitsuketa dake kana kimi no kokoro ga tojiteku sore sae mo kidzukazu ni oh hard to say nani wo ieba yokatta darou so far away mou ichido egao no kimi ni shitai no ni Lovin’ you itsumademo tsuzuiteru Lovin’ you yume wo miteta Lovin’ you donna hi mo kawarazu ni Lovin’ you kagayaite itayo ashita mata aeru mitai ni itsumo no you ni furimuite hoshii kimi to ita sono subete omoide ni naru mae ni Lovin’ you tsunaideta kimi no te ga Lovin’ you hanarete yuku Lovin’ You boku no te wo kimi dake wo Lovin’ You motometeru no ni Lovin’ you itsumademo tsuzuiteru Lovin’ you yume wo miteta Lovin’ you donna hi mo kawarazu ni Lovin’ you kagayaite ita yo Lovin’ you yume wo miteta |-|English Translation= When we arrive at that station, you aren’t my girlfriend anymore While walking a bit slow, you search for the words to say It’s alright even if you don’t say anything until the end, looking at that face alone would make me understand The time always met, the checking of our tickets, is nearing My every day, you’ve laughed by my side Feel far away now I won’t be able to meet you again for a second time Lovin’ you, your hand that I’ve held onto Lovin’ you, you’re slipping away Lovin’ you, the warmth of my hand Lovin’ you, I remember That feeling I prayed for, that I could protect you, what could it only have pushed away? Your heart is closing up and you aren’t even aware of it Oh hard to say, more than anything, I want to see your smile So far away once more, I wanted to make you smile Lovin’ you, that would continue forever Lovin’ you, I had a dream Lovin’ you, any day, without change Lovin’ you, I was shining As if I could meet you again tomorrow, Like anytime, I hope you could look back Before all the things I’ve seen with you become memories Lovin’ you, your hand that I’ve held onto Lovin’ you, you’re slipping away Lovin’ you, you are the only one my hand Lovin’ you, is looking for Lovin’ you, it would continue forever Lovin’ you, I had a dream Lovin’ you, any day, without change Lovin’ you, I was shining Lovin’ you, I had a dream Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs